


i've prepared my heart for you

by kihyuks



Series: changkyun poly bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: changkyun goes on his first ever blind date. with two people, instead of just one.





	i've prepared my heart for you

**Author's Note:**

> for the **blind date** square.
> 
> title is from holiday by svt!

Dates are stressful. Far too stressful, in fact. And Changkyun has two to go on this week. He’s not even sure how he’ll survive.

It started when Changkyun complained to Jooheon about how lonely he is and how much the single life sucks.

Jooheon offered his help. Said he knew some people who he could set Changkyun up on a blind date with.

And really, who was Changkyun to say no?

The day of his first date, however, the stress is starting to kick in. He has to make himself look _presentable_ and not just throw on a hoodie and some jogging bottoms. (He’d already asked Hyungwon if it was acceptable and been given a solid ‘no, absolutely not’.)

He has three different pairs of jeans laid out on his bed, as well a couple of jackets and a multitude of t-shirts. Really, Changkyun has no idea what even counts as an outfit for a first date. He’s never been on one, after all. He usually just hangs out with Jooheon and Hyungwon, and they don’t care what he’s wearing.

He takes out his phone from his pocket and calls Hyungwon, who picks up on the second ring. “Help, I’m dying,” Changkyun whines.

There’s a long, exaggerated sigh from the other side of the phone. “Let me guess, you have no idea what to wear and you’re still wearing your pyjamas. Oh, and if you don’t decide soon, you’re going to be late.”

“That’s actually completely right.” Changkyun would be shocked by the accuracy, but he’s predictable and Hyungwon knows him too well. “Hey, maybe I should ditch this date and we can date instead since you know me so well.”

“Fuck off, stop trying to steal me from my boyfriend.”

“But Hyungwon, think about it! We’d be such a power couple.”

Another sigh. “Wear the ripped black jeans and your leather jacket. You’re welcome.” And with that, he hangs up.

Changkyun is offended that he didn’t get even so much as a goodbye. He doesn’t have the time to call Hyungwon back and yell at him like he wants to, because he really is going to be late if he doesn’t get ready soon.

He puts on the outfit that Hyungwon suggested and _damn_ , he looks good. He would text Hyungwon and thank him for the suggestion, but he doesn’t deserve it. Not after so _rudely_ hanging up on Changkyun.

With his outfit sorted, Changkyun picks his phone up and realises that he’s five minutes behind schedule. Muttering a “shit” under his breath, Changkyun grabs his keys and wallet and hurries out of the door.

The restaurant he needs to get to is in town, which is only a fifteen minute walk away, but it’s a busy day and Changkyun keeps getting stuck behind slow walkers. It’s frustrating, and puts him even further behind schedule, but he arrives at the restaurant only a little under ten minutes late. He can only hope his date doesn’t mind too much.

“Hi, table for Jooheon?” he says to the waiter when he walks in.

The waiter’s eyebrows scrunch together, but he recovers quickly and says, “Right this way.”

Changkyun is led to a table towards the back of the restaurant. He watches as the waiter pulls a chair from an empty table over to a table where two men are sitting.

Although he’s _very_ confused (why are there two people there?), he sits down anyway.

The other two men at the table turn to look at him, and one of them says, “So, you must be Changkyun, right?”

Changkyun nods. “Kihyun?” he guesses.

The man shakes his head, amused. “That’s Kihyun,” he gestures to the other man, who gives a lazy wave, a smirk on his face. “I’m Hoseok.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Changkyun says. “Can you explain what’s going on here?”

It’s Kihyun who speaks up this time. “We’re not really sure. Jooheon only told me I was meeting you, and he said the same to Hoseok. We were hoping you’d know more.”

“Jooheon told me my date with you was today and my date with Hoseok was on Sunday.”

Hoseok barks out a laugh. “I think Jooheon fucked up and sent Kihyun and I on the same date rather than separate ones.”

Well, it makes sense, because why else would both of his dates be here on the same day? It’s just so _Jooheon_ of him to set up everything for Changkyun and then ultimately mess it up. He’ll have to tell him later, mainly to make fun of him for screwing it up so bad.

“Well, we might as well continue our date despite Jooheon being a big dumb idiot, right?” Changkyun suggests.

They both nod. It’s relieving to know that neither of them are against the idea of the three of them going on a date together. And hey, it could be fun. Blind dates never really appealed to Changkyun, hence why he’s never been on one before, but a date with two people seems like it could be interesting.

“So, Changkyun,” Kihyun starts, “what do you do for a living? Jooheon hasn’t told us much.”

Before he gets a chance to answer, the waiter returns to their table and asks for their orders. Changkyun hadn’t even had a chance to look at the menu, so he panic orders the first thing he spots (which happens to be pizza, thank goodness).

Kihyun and Hoseok place their orders and as the waiter leaves, their attention returns to Changkyun, awaiting his answer.

“I work for a tech company, nothing too exciting,” Changkyun finally answers.

“Is it the same place Jooheon works?” Hoseok asks. He seems genuinely interested in what Changkyun does.

Changkyun nods. “We’ve been working together since we graduated. What about the both of you? What do you do?” He looks between Kihyun and Hoseok as he speaks.

“I work at a local radio station. It’s nothing fancy, I’m mostly on behind the scenes stuff, but I do host my own show once a week.” The tips of Hoseok’s ears are pink as he speaks. Changkyun finds it cute.

“You interested in music, then?” Kihyun asks.

Hoseok nods and smiles. “I love music. I write my own songs here and there, but it’s definitely not professional. Just some fun on the side.”

As someone who also enjoys music, it piques Changkyun’s interest. “I’d love to hear something you’ve produced sometime.”

Kihyun hums in agreement.

The tips of Hoseok’s ears get redder. He really is adorable. Changkyun wants to keep him in his pocket, honestly.

Changkyun turns to look at Kihyun, as does Hoseok, to prompt him to answer, too. “I work an office job, but I do freelance photography on the side.”

“Photography? Can I see some photos?” Changkyun doesn’t know a lot about photography, but he’s curious anyway. He’s on a date to get to know new people, so of course he wants to know more about him and his interests.

Kihyun pulls out his phone, taps around on it for a second before he hands it over to Changkyun. Hoseok leans over, interested in seeing too.

Changkyun scrolls through the photos, both himself and Hoseok letting out little ‘ahh’s and ‘ooh’s when they see something that particularly interests them. There’s a mix of portraits and scenery.

When Changkyun gets to the end, he hands the phone back to Kihyun. “You’re really talented, like, way too talented. I feel honoured to be in your presence.”

Kihyun attempts to scowl at Changkyun, but it doesn’t last long before he’s grinning, his eyes scrunched up, and his cheeks are pink. “Thank you, Changkyun.”

“Do you have a preference for what type of photography you do?” Hoseok asks.

“I like both, but I think portraits. I love taking photos of scenery, but there’s something special about being able to capture people’s beauty.” He looks between both Hoseok and Changkyun contemplatively. “You’d both make good models, I think.”

Changkyun laughs. “I’m friends with a model. He definitely wouldn’t agree with you.”

“What? But you’re so…” Hoseok trails off, waving his hand around vaguely.

“So what?”

“Handsome,” Kihyun supplies. “In that sort of emo kid way. You have the aesthetic going on.”

Changkyun giggles. He wants to deny it, but really he can’t.

The waiter returns with their drinks and food before their conversation can continue. He places all their plates down and they all thank him before digging in.

Changkyun takes the first bite of his pizza and his eyes go wide. “This is the best pizza I’ve ever eaten,” he says with a mouthful of food. He’ll have to thank Jooheon later for making a good choice with the restaurant.

“Finish your food before you speak,” Kihyun scolds.

Changkyun nods as he shovels more pizza into his mouth.

As they eat their food, they make light conversation, learning more things about one another. It’s just the basic things they discuss, like favourite TV shows and hobbies, but Changkyun enjoys it. Kihyun and Hoseok both seem like interesting people and the more Changkyun learns about them the more interested he is to learn even more.

Soon enough, he’s finished his pizza. Changkyun looks down at his plate sadly. It had been so good and he misses it already.

“Was the pizza really that good?” Hoseok laughs.

Changkyun pouts and nods. “It was the love of my life. I’ll never be the same now it’s gone.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. It’s fond. “Jooheon didn’t warn me you were this dramatic.”

“Me? Dramatic?” Changkyun places his hand against his heart. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing.”

“Yeah, totally not dramatic.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Changkyun sips on his drink while Hoseok and Kihyun finish off the rest of their food.

“You know,” Hoseok says quietly, playing with his fingers on the table, “I’m kinda glad Jooheon sent us all on this date together.”

“Me too,” Changkyun says sincerely. He hadn’t expected a blind date to ever actually work for him, but somehow he’s found _two_ people who he really likes already and can see himself with in the future. It’s maybe too soon to start considering the future, they did only just meet, but Changkyun has hope. He has hope for a future that includes both Kihyun and Hoseok.

“So, anyone down for ordering another pizza? I need more in my life.”

Kihyun simply sighs, shaking his head while Hoseok giggles.

 

* * *

 

(“You’re an idiot, you know. You gave Hoseok and Kihyun the same date rather than sending them on the two separate dates with me.”

“Oops. How was it though?”

“Amazing, honestly. I really thank your stupidity.”

“You’re welcome. I’m the king of matchmaking.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you are.”)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending is kinda weird & it feels unfinished but i struggled a lot w writing it which is why it ends that way n it seems like there should be more so i'm sorry if that disappoints anyone hjsehj
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
